


You Make Me Want To Write Bad Poetry

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano thinks Neymar is too skinny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Want To Write Bad Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts), [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



> For the writer who got me low-key hooked on this pairing, haha. This one's for you :)

"You're too skinny." Cristiano mused.

He was watching Neymar work out from the doorway of his home gym. The younger man was in the middle of completing a set of squats when he caught Cristiano's eyes in the mirror.

"I'm not skinny." Neymar huffed, his thighs were burning. "I'm just lean."

"Baby, that means you're skinny." He teased as he walked into the gym and towards Neymar. Cristiano picked up a 50 pound weighted ball and dropped it into the younger man's hands, making Neymar keel forward dramatically.

"Cris." Neymar whined, but the older man just situated himself behind Neymar, front pressed tightly against his back, as he slid his hands across Neymar's belly and placed them against the ball, alongside the younger mans.

He extended both of their arms and whispered into Neymar's ear.

"15 squats, hands stay out. Ready?"

Neymar shivered, but did as he was told. He bent his knees and began to descend, but his movements were constricted slightly by Cristiano's warm body settled against him. The older man pushed against Neymars back, encouraging him to continue his action, but he made sure to never break contact with the younger man. 

When Neymar reached the bottom of his squat, he realized his ass was pushing languidly against Cristiano's crotch. He heard the older mans breath hitch as they began their ascension, the cheeks of his ass sliding up the material of Cristiano's shorts, until they were both standing up right. 

"Again." whispered Cristiano. He pressed himself as close as physically possible to Neymar, as they bend their knees and descended for the second time.

They continued this action until the fifteenth and final squat and by then, they were both worked up and Neymars arms and thighs were screaming at him to stop.

Cristiano had let go of the ball somewhere between the 9th and 12th squat and had begun playing with Neymars nipples as he ground into the younger mans ass.

"Fuck, Cris." He panted. "I - I can't -"

"You can." Cristiano growled, holding Neymar upright, kissing and biting at his neck. He slid a hand into the front of Neymars shorts, grasping the younger mans cock and stroking it casually.

"Just one more and I'll give you what you want."

Neymar's head was spinning, but he was determined. He bent his knees and descended, grinding hard against Cristiano's ass and moaning as he dragged his shaky legs up until he was standing upright again.

Cristiano spun him around, ripping his shorts down his legs in the process and jerking his cock roughly. He had a vice grip on Neymar's hair and all the younger man could do was cling to Cristiano and whimper.

"Good boy." The older man praised. "You did so good baby. Cum for me now."

And Neymar did. He came, hard, all over himself and Cristiano.

"St - still think I'm too skinny?" The younger man slurred.

Cristiano laughed and picked him up bridal style.

"Yes." He teased. "We can work on that, though."

He carried Neymar upstairs and into their bedroom, laying the younger man against the sheets.

"We can do more squats wh - whenever you want." Neymar mused.

Cristiano smirked at him as he stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed. He pushed Neymars legs up and back, settling over top of the younger man comfortably.

"Oh baby." He spoke, seductively, slowly pushing into the Neymar's welcoming body. "I promise you, we'll be doing a lot more than squats."

Neymar smiled, tangling his fingers into Cristiano's hair.

"The perks of being too skinny."

 


End file.
